


Birth Secret

by Audrey18302007



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Baby Satan, Family Fluff, Fluff, Multi, No beta we die like lilith, Raising a baby, kinda angsty, like this is pretty much just a bunch of my headcanons about baby satan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey18302007/pseuds/Audrey18302007
Summary: Satan’s birth was something unexpected.In the middle of the chaos, the demon brothers had never really contemplated the possibility of Lucifer’s wrath to become something more than just a feeling. Nor none of them cared, because even if it happened, it would be the smallest of their problems. Everyone had way too much in their plates to deal with: Lilith’s death, losing the Celestial War, falling from grace and becoming the avatars of the Seven Deadly Sins, so having to deal with an avatar of Wrath wouldn’t be that bad.So, when an angry cry wakes all of them up in the middle of the night, no one really expected what was coming to them.OrAn series of one shots about the demon bros raising Baby Satan
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I'm not a native english speaker so please forgive me for some mistakes. Also sorry if the boys act out of character.  
> Enjoy!

Satan’s birth was something unexpected. 

In the middle of the chaos, the demon brothers had never really contemplated the possibility of Lucifer’s wrath to become something more than just a feeling. Nor none of them cared, because even if it happened, it would be the smallest of their problems. Everyone had way too much in their plates to deal with: Lilith’s death, losing the Celestial War, falling from grace and becoming the avatars of the Seven Deadly Sins, so having to deal with an avatar of Wrath wouldn’t be that bad. 

So, when an angry cry wakes all of them up in the middle of the night, no one really expected what was coming to them. 

\--------------------

Beelzebub is the one who found Satan. 

SInce Lilith’s death, Beel often has nightmares about her, and always wakes up covered in cold sweat. Food had become the only thing that could calm him down, so, after these nightmares, he always went to the kitchen to get some midnight snacks.

And that’s how he found Satan, in the middle of one of his midnight snacks.

After searching for food in the pantry for some minutes and now that his stomach is full and his mind calmed, Beel turns the light off and quietly opens the door of the kitchen, ready to go back to his room when he sees it. A mini watermelon in the fruit bowl. 

“Belphie must have bought it. He knows that I love watermelons.” Beel thinks, while his hands grab the watermelon and slowly caresses it. The surface is really soft, way too soft to be watermelon and the shape isn’t round, but more oval-shaped like. “Huh, that’s weird”. 

The room is really dark, so Beelzebub can’t really see what he is grabbing, but anyways, it must be food, otherwise, why would it be in the kitchen?

Beel opens his mouth, but as soon as his teeth touch the surface, the watermelon cries and his eyes widen: Beel is pretty sure that watermelons don’t cry. 

\---------------------  
Lucifer groans when he hears a howl coming from the kitchen. 

Lucifer is really tired. Since he fell into the Devildom, he has been assigned as Diavolo’s right hand, and these last days, he has been doing paperwork until late night. He had finally fallen asleep and the cry woke him up. Can’t he get a nice sleep for at least one night!? 

Lucifer sighs tiredly as he puts his bathrobe on and leaves the bedroom. His brothers seem to have woken up too, as Lucifer can hear some groans and footsteps when he goes downstairs.

And when he walks wearily to the kitchen, Lucifer finds Beel holding a crying baby wrapped in a green blanket. 

“Beel, where did you get that baby?”Lucifer asks frustrated, pinching the bridge of his nose.The cries of the baby are going to get him a migraine.

“Um, Beel, whatcha got there?” Mammon asks behind him. The others seem to have arrived too. 

“Beel, wha-”“How did yo-”“Since when ar-”“Where y-”“Could you shut hi- ” The questions asked by every brother overlap with the cries of the baby and Lucifer grows frustrated. 

“Silence!” Lucifer yells.The questions cease, but the cries of the baby just get louder, “Give it to me, Beel.”

Lucifer takes the wailing baby in his arms and rocks him back and forth, just like he had seen human women do it in his visits to the Human Realm.

But the baby won’t shut up. 

“Oh, give him to me” Asmo says, and takes the baby in his arms as he coos at him, while rocking him softly. And almost immediately, the baby stops crying.   
Everyone stays in silence for a while, like if they are waiting for the creature to start crying again. 

Beelzebub is the one who breaks silence. 

“I found him in the fruit basket” Beel whispers, like if he was telling a secret, “I thought he was a watermelon, so I tried to eat him and he started to cry.”

There’s a low chuckle from Belphegor. 

“So what are we going to do with him?” Asmodeus asks, “We don't know where this little guy is from”.

“I will talk about this with Diavolo tomorrow” Lucifer replies, “I guess he will stay with us for tonight.”

\--------------------

Diavolo ordered Lucifer to stay with the baby. He didn’t give any specific reason for such a choice, but Diavolo excused himself saying that there wasn’t any type of report of a baby missing. Even so, Lucifer suspects that there is a hidden reason behind the Young Prince’s decision. 

But, it is an order from Diavolo, so he must obey it, and so he does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> I wanted to publish this earlier, but, ya know, school.

The brothers name him Satan.

It isn’t a pretty name. After all it means “the adversary”, but, weirdly enough, it suits him. Asmodeus doesn’t like the name, he says that it is way too serious for such a cute thing like “Blondie-chan~”. 

Satan isn’t a calm baby, he cries a lot, but he calms down almost immediately when Asmodeus holds him. He seems to have taken Asmo as his favorite, but Lucifer is a close second. But he doesn’t like being held by Leviathan, maybe because of how awkwardly he does it. 

It is tough. None of them really know how to take care of a demon child, because, after all, they never were ones in the first place. They constantly try to remind themselves that they’ll eventually get used to it. 

\--------------------

Seven demon brothers, with Satan cradled in Belphegor arms, stand in front of a store, which on its sign can be read “Akuchan”

“Do we really have to be here?” Leviathan whimpers, “Can’t we just order everything we need in Akuzon?”

“Believe me, I am the last one to want to be here,” Belphegor groans, “ But we have to.”

“Yeah,” Mammon says, “Little dude has been drinkin’ milk from Beel’s workout bottle for days, and, I don’t think that’s good for him.”

The rest of the brothers agree.

“So, let’s go inside~” Asmo says excitedly.  
\--------------------  
Belphegor just wants to go home.

They have been here for hours as the store is huge. It is difficult to focus on only one thing, there is so much stuff to look at. Even Leviathan has left aside the phone to admire the colorful walls painted in pastel colors, the organized aisles filled with toys, pacifiers, blankets and baby bottles, with big signboards classifying the store by big sections. 

Using a list that Lucifer got from the internet, the brothers fill with all sorts of stuff in a shopping cart pushed by Beelzebub. 

Everyone seems to be enthusiastic about shopping. Asmodeus, of course, is getting every single cute outfit he sees into the shopping cart and talking about how “Blondie-chan” would look great with them. Surprisingly, a second close in enthusiasm is Leviathan. After he found out that there was Ruri-chan themed baby clothing, Levi got super into getting everything he could find that was anime-themed. Lucifer is way too busy trying to stop Beel from tasting the differences between the powdered milk and Mammon has been trying to enter the Personal-only room to see what they have in there.

And well, Belphegor just wants to nap. They have been here for what feels like hours, and Belphie just wishes he could lay on one of those cradles and sleep during the shopping process. 

Belphegor sighs as he supports half of his weight in the shopping cart, his chin resting on one of his hands and his eyes closed. Begging to the skies that his brothers will let him just rest for a little bit, he starts to slowly drift off to sleep… but when he finally feels like he’s falling asleep, a voice wakes him up. 

“Belphie?” Beelzebub asks, pointing to an aisle to their left, “Can you help us with the pillows and blankets?”

“Mhm,” Belphegor whimpers and nods his head slightly and his twin leaves to the direction previously pointed.

Belphie hums. He begins making his way to an aisle with shelves packed with pillows and blankets of all kinds of quality, until he sees something that catches his eye. 

A lonely plush of a cat, sitting in the corner of an empty shelf. On top of it, there’s a signboard that can be read as “Sale!”. 

Belphie smiles at the sight of the cat plush. He has always liked cats and enjoyed visiting them in the Human Realm with Lilith. 

“Lilith...” Belphegor thinks, hugging the soft plush close to his chest while his fingers play with its fur. His little sister always liked animals in general, but cats were ones of her favorite ones. He shakes his head, trying to get rid of the memory. 

He pushes the cat plushie far from his chest in order to look at it better. It has soft black fur and strikingly emerald green eyes, which immediately remind him of little Satan.

“Maybe Satan will like this one” Belphie tells to himself, his gaze softening. He gets lost in the thought of Satan hugging the cat plushie that’s almost his size. 

“Belphie~” Asmodeus’ voice interrupts his thoughts, “Aren’t you coming?” 

Belphegor raises his head to find Asmodeus in front of him. 

“Oh, what do you have there, Belphie? Is it for you?” Asmo says with a little smirk on his face.

“No, it’s not.” Belphie groans, “I just thought that Satan would like it.”

Asmodeus’ eyes shine with excitement, “Oh yeah, it is cute! Just like him”

“Mhm” Belphie agrees, and he suddenly remembers that his brothers needed some of his help, “Let’s go, the others must be waiting for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Leave a comment and a kudo if you liked it!


End file.
